


Are You Going to Buy Me Something?

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Presents, Co-workers, Condoms, Consent, F/M, French Kissing, Infidelity, Jewelry, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mild Kink, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Male Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safer Sex, Sexual Content, Shoe Kink, Stockings, Touching, Wine, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, it took forever to find that tag, she asks him to be slightly dominant, take what you want sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So did you ever wonder what happened When Harry Actually Gave Mia the necklace...because he Did give her the gold necklace somehow behind his wifes back but we only see her put it on alone..my take on that...</p>
<p>a litte bit of dirty talk which I've never tried writting before so...hope it worked<br/>Sorry if I let a few errors the rush to finish by Chrstmas Eve. thanks if you read it kudos welcome if you liked it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Going to Buy Me Something?

~*~

Harry tried to act casual as he rang Mia’s doorbell. He was getting more nervous by the second just like when he bought her gift standing awkwardly by the jewelry counter as the fussy sales man meticulously wrapped it and praying he wife did not return and he gave up in frustration stepping away just in time as she did. But that part of him that wanted to buy his pretty flirty employee the gift she asked for won out and he had returned to the shop for the necklace. Harry was about to step away again now, when she opened the door. Mia’s look of pleased surprise made him grin like a school boy when he saw it.

“I came to give you your gift. Is now a good time to exchange them? Sorry I didn’t ring first. I can go.” He stated pointing off down the street.

“No, it’s fine, come in.” Mia told him opening the door wide for him to enter.

She led him into a lounge with modern decor and relieved him of his overcoat, told him to have a seat on the sofa. She brought him a glass of wine as she had already had one she had been drinking before he arrived. 

“This is pleasantly unexpected,” she said sitting down very close beside him.

“My timing or that I actually got you something?” He joked with his famous eyebrow raise over his dark framed glasses.

“Maybe a bit of both but it certainly enlivens the dull evening I had laid out.”

“Would it have been? I was afraid you might have better company.” He smiled at her still struggling to act calm in spite of how hard his heart was pounding. She was wearing a slinky black and red dress with red high heels. An off thing for relaxing at home but then he’d been married for years so what did he know about young single women these days.  
“Who could be better company than you?” She leaned in and shifted her thigh more firmly against his.

Harry tried to keep his cool. This was uncharted territory for him. He was in her house and they were truly alone not just making covert passes or underhand flirtations at the office. Anything could happen and the fact that he was here said he was willing to let it. His marriage had gotten very stale though he loved his wife and children; sex when they even had it was a dull routine. The lure the forbidden, a sexy younger employee making sexual advances, had proved too much a temptation for him to resist.

“I’m sure you have lots of interesting friends to do things with. I always did at your age.“ He laughed taking another a sip of wine and then quickly a larger one, being just a little drunk might be a good idea.

“Not nearly as interesting as you sir, age brings something different to it, much more alluring,” she ran her hand up his arm.

Harry wasn’t really sure who’s first move this had been, hers he thought but he had certainly not discouraged her flirting, thrilled by the titillation and making his own goads about her bringing a dreadful brawny boyfriend to the party and then calling her back once he was outside the building to ask what she needed when she asked him “Are you going to buy me a gift?”. Playing her game testing it, it had certainly happened in stages not in one swift move. She made it clear in no uncertain terms. “It’s all for you,” she had whispered in his ear as they did a slow dance at the office Christmas party with his wife watching from across the room.

 

Harry brought his thoughts back to the moment at hand. “Would you like to open you gift then? I hope I did a good job. You are the one in the office I admitted to how dreadful I was at it and I don’t give gifts to everyone.”

“Neither do I sir, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Harry put his wine down on the side table taking a few more large swallows to nearly drain it, and then he reached to the gift he’d left on the coffee table and handed it to her saying, “Mia I really never have done this before.”

“I know, sir, that’s why I want it.” She fixed him with that smoldering look and ran the toe of her shoe up his calve.

His stomach fluttered, he wanted this too, too much. He loved his wife, but something more was tantalizing. He couldn’t think of a reply so asked,  
“Should I get us more wine?” He didn’t wait for her answer but got up and brought the bottle over from the sideboard watching her perfectly manicured red fingernails untie the bow, stunning down to the tips of her fingers. He sat back beside her as she opened the lid. Mia was delighted he could tell right away by her face as she looked at the gold heart pendant.

“Oh, thank you it’s beautiful. Can I give you a thank you kiss?” She asked running her shooed foot up his leg again seeing he had liked it.

He hadn’t kissed a woman other that his wife since they’d married nor one as young a Mia since he was that age. He was instantly hard to his own surprise as he leaned in and kissed her slowly. She kept him there and didn’t let him pull away as soon as he might have without her hand in his pale hair holding his head gently but firmly.

“I enjoyed dancing with you at the party very much and now we have no need to be shy about how close we get. No one is watching this time.“ She leaned in close to his ear and whispered as she had at the party running her hand down his arm.

He loved he voice her silky black hair and slim youthful body. Harry leaned back in and kissed Mia again putting and arm around her and the other hand on her hip, drinking in this moment and the taste of wine on her lips.

“Don’t be shy take what you want,” she instructed as his hand rubbed up her side after a while but stopped and hesitated just below her breast, “Go on you are not a novice and neither am I.”

He cupped her breast firmly in his hand and kneaded it slightly then teasing around the nipple as he felt it rise through her clothing.

“Shall we go upstairs then so I can give you your gift?”

“Yes, lets.” He was doing this and he wanted to. He was sure he’d kick himself if he didn’t he might never get another chance at this at his age.  
She slid her hand between his legs lightly making him stifle a moan, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

She led him up the narrow stairs sashaying her perfect bum before him. He was almost moaning already. How long had it been since he even had sex with his wife? His birthday?

 

Mia took his hand at the top of the stairs and led him to her room. Stopping beside the bed she began to kiss him again as the stood there running he hands under his shit after untucking it and allowing him to pull off the top of her dress.

“Can we switch this light out?” Harry asked, gesturing toward the light across the room, it was dim but still…

“Why? I want to see you, I want you to see me,” she said pulling off her skirt to reveal her red knickers matching the bra.

“I’m afraid you might be disappointed in what you might see. I’m not so young as I once was,” he responded with his wry smirk.

“If I wanted a young man I would have gotten one. I wanted you.” Mia told him pulling his shirt over his head.

“Oh God.”

“Now tell me what you want,” she said pursing her vivid red painted lips in that sensuous way she had. She was unfastening his belt with her deft hands. Brushing her hands against his straining hardness.

“Don’t be shy,” she coaxed undoing the button of his trousers and zipper.

How did he say this politely, he wife never gave him oral sex at all now. He wanted to feel Mia's lips around him. She was working down his trousers now and then knelt in front of him unlacing his shoes and helping him slip them and his trousers off.

She looked up at him from her position and opened her mouth slightly.

“I want...oh bloody hell...I don’t want to sound vulgar.”

“Use any words you like sir. I’ve heard them all.”

Oral sex seemed so precisely medical he had to go with slightly crude or otherwise he’d end up with cutesy which is what happened with his wife.

“Suck my cock with that sexy mouth,” he decided to say boldly.

“Oh, so demanding sir. I like that.” She winked and pulled down his briefs. There at least he knew he had nothing to disappoint her so far she’d ignored the bit of extra weight on his middle.

“You have been hiding quite a lot sir.” And she licked the tip sucking the head into her mouth. 

She worked her way down slowly until about half way, He grabbed her head over come with desire and thrust into her mouth. He was immediately concerned she might protest but she moaned along with him.

“Am I doing a god job sir?” she asked ask she moved her head back and began to lick up and down the underside of his sensitive head, hands stroking his thighs and balls and buttocks; taking his entire cock back into her mouth deeply to the hilt.

“Oh, Christ!” His wife had never been able to do that!

“A very good job, Mia.” He was curious about her demeanor she was usually so in charge but he would go with it as he started thrusting into her mouth with her rhythm. “So good a job I am going to come shortly if we don’t stop and this once may be all I have for tonight.”

“How much time do you have sir? I can make this all last hours and with a cock like this is front of me how could I not want to or I can make you come fast if you need to leave.”

How long had they been kissing down stairs he wondered as he watched her pretty mouth working on him again. How late would his excuse hold at home?

“Part of me would be satisfied with this. I should have planned this better I don't have a huge amount of time but…”

“You’d like to fuck me?"

The word sent a thrill through him. “Umm yes I would,” Harry told her. She was looking up as if expecting him to say more he took a breath as he groaned “I’d like to fuck you Mia, though it might be quick.”

“As you wish.”

Mia pushed him back on the bed his prick now free of her hot mouth throbbing with even greater need. He hadn’t felt this stimulated in years, had forgotten this was what sex could be like. As they embraced kissing and his hand found the place between her legs moist through her panties. Rubbing briefly he pulled the leg of them aside and thrust in a finger she rose up moaning in his ear. He found her nipple by pushing down the edge of her demi bra she was nearly popping out of anyway. His wife never wore sexy underthings since the children. He wished he would stop thinking on it.

“That feels so good,” Mia gasped, “What Position sir?”

“Position?”

“What won’t she take? What does she say no to?” She rubbed his cock against her thigh and she withdrew his hand placing his fingers in her mouth and sucking. 

“We usually stay with the usual,” he told her as he worked her knickers off. 

“Then it’s time for variety, tell me?” 

Harry rolled on to his back pulling her on top of him.

“Like this Mia, ride me, let me see your body and your breasts bouncing.” The fact that he said it made him throb all the more along with places his erection was hitting her body.  
She reached a dish on the night stand as was placing a condom on him before he knew it. 

“You are about to have sex with a woman who is not your wife. Do you want that? Want me?” She straddled him. “Deep breath sir, relax," she said rubbing his chest and grinding on him with no penetration.

“Fuck me Mia, bloody hell, fuck me!” She gave him a dazzling smile and placed him to enter, slowly sinking down, causing him to moan loudly.

“Do you like seeing me, watching me ride your hard cock? I really must say it is impressive.” She told him starting to rock.

“I’m glad you like it, Mia.” He gave her his wicked grin and thrust up to the hilt. “God, this is good you are so…” but he bit back on his words.

Mia still had on the red bra and heals and black stay up stocking. “Please tell me whatever you are thinking. It turns me on.” She rubbed up and down his chest and belly.

“Do you get off on that Mia? Wanting to hear me say things?” He caressed her thighs where the lay along his side his thumbs on the sensitive inner area. She didn’t tell him not to look, she didn’t say she was fat which was also a turn on he realized. She was completely confident.

“Yes. A lot...it drives me crazy…what was it?”

“You are so tight Mia, so tight.” He moaned as she ground down against him.

“Am I a whore to fuck you like this sir?” Mia asked looking down at him.

“No…not at all…” Was his quick reassuring reply but then he saw her eyes she wanted him to say it. He gathered his nerves to say it though it seemed degrading he and his wife never did dirty talk. Did he even know how? “Well maybe you’re a little like a whore, wanting me to say dirty things, knowing I’m a married man. My pretty little dark haired whore.” He breathed running his hands up to her breasts and she moaned at him saying it and doing it and quickened her movement drawing up and nearly off him and down again so abruptly he was sure he must be hurting her as he thrust back up to meet her.

“I like being your whore sir, feeing your huge prick fill me.”

“Is there anything you want?” He decided to ask her feeling this was very one sided.

She lay against him now so the motions hit different places and her breasts brushed his chest. He toyed with her ass clasping her hard to him matching her aggressive trusts. “Use me sir, press my belly against the mattress and take me hard. If you would sir, please?”

“Oh Christ, Mia Christ, I’m not sure I can last till we moved. This fees so good.”

“You can sir; I’m sure this one thing for me?” She fluidly slid off and allowed him to position her spreading her legs. “Thank you sir,” she said as he entered her, “Fast, hard as you can.”

He was in awe of her young body and how she was getting him to respond but it felt so good he did as she asked but holding back a little unsure. This was not as he expected but it was so good, feeling her sexy body under his weight.

“Ahh… ahhhh,” she panted, “Yes, more.”

“You like this then my dear? This hard pumping inside you?”

“Bloody hell sir, yes! Yes!” and he could tell she was organizing coming bucking up hard again him and clench her inner walls tightly around him her final trembles causing him to lose control amazed he had held out long enough to give her what she wanted. That feeling of satisfaction knowing he gave that to her added to his own climax. He grunted with a final thrust and pressed her down, kissing her shoulder and neck as he relaxed before moving beside her. Harry haden’t had an orgasm like that in years.

“Merry Christmas sir, I hope you liked your present,” Mia told him propping herself up on an elbow and trailing a finger down his sweaty chest.

“Very much dear, thank you.”

“Anytime sir, remember that. It wasn’t just for Christmas the offer stands.”

 

The End 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have rewatched the movie enough times to take some aditional note for writting this but only had time for once as it's kind of Christmassy and wanted to have it done. I have a draft for another Harry/Mia one but very heavy on the kink and idea for Harry/Karen aftermath and what happened with that...and even some other shreads of ideas. It took me till this summer to finally see this movie after years of wanting to and it has captivated me. I would now rate it among my favorites.


End file.
